yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kora Waifu
Kora is mainly the little sister of Mai Waifu Appearance Kora's appearance is that she has light pink hair in the left and had bright pink hair on her bangs that covers some of her left eye and that stops to the right to intersect with Kora's hot pink hair to the right. Kora also has a default school uniform. Personality Kora seems to be friendly and compliments students every day but she really is a yandere and has the heart of a butterfly and spider which she will kill anyone except for Budo, Yandere-Chan and Mai Waifu for Inkyu Basu's love. But she sometimes give mercy to people who are not her rivals. So she still has a heart. Relationships Mai Waifu: Kora seems to have a very strong relationship to Mai to that she wants to be like her when she grows up and wishes to look beautiful like her some day. Inkyu Basu: Kora has a crush on Inkyu Basu and has strong feelings towards to her. She does not care if it is true that she is a vampire or not she will still love her. She will even kill for Inkyu's love. Sakyu Basu: Kora thinks that Sakyu is too much of a distraction for her to confess her love to Inkyu. She plans on killing her soon. Yandere-chan: Kora always begs for Yandere-Chan to help her kill Sakyu Basu but Yandere-Chan always says that she is too busy from trying to eliminate her rivals. Budo Masuta: Her best friend. She always try's to get Budo and Ayano in the same place together alone for something interesting to happen. She admires him. She thinks Budo is cute, but does not love him. But she also wishes to be strong like him. But he does not know that Karo would kill for love. Oka Ruto: She and Oka have a friendly relationship by them both stalking the basu sisters. But for Kora only stalking Inkyu. Katra Makute: Katra is Karo's rival by her loving Inkyu Basu as well. Karo plans on killing her when she is even more stronger than Osoro Shidesu. But Katra as well being a yandere.http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Basu_Sisters Miracha Miyu: Miracha is Kora's favorite best friend and only girl one too. They had known each other since they were 7 years old, so Kora and Maricha have a very strong best friendship relationship with each other. Gallery Kora Waifu.png Kora Waifu Alt.png Mmd yandere simulator mmd kora Waifu please notice me inkyu!.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu offical-0.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu 2.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu base.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu offical.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu offical-1.png Kora new portrait jamesnickclavie.png Quotes "O-oh well hello" -when approached "Now who's gonna clean this up!!" -when seeing a dead body "You need to rinse that off soon" -when seeing a student covered in blood "UGH! seriously, am i always the one to clean up messes!" -when seeing blood on the floor unattended "I assume it's another rival again" -when seeing someone pull a corpse "Wow! i heard about that too, but i didn't know if it was true or not" -when reading a truth on facebook "Your obviously lying!" -when seeing a lie on facebook "Ew!! Stop It!! TAKE A PICTURE OF SOMEONE ELSE'S PANTIES!!" -when seeing someone take panty shots of her "What are you gonna do with that?" -When seeing a student carrying a body "How about you just kill your senpai so you can be together forever" -when seeing a student kill another student Trivia * She plans on changing her hair in the future * She made a Inkyu Basu voodoo doll * She has an Inkyu Basu shrine * She ships Yandere-Chan and Budo Masuta * Possibly might develop feeling for Budo Masuta * She might join the Occult Club * She and Mai are the second only sisters in the school * Follows Inkyu Basu on the Akademi High School twitter page * She flirts with Inkyu very so often and every single day but Inkyu always rejects her